


He Would Wait

by Ladderofyears



Series: Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Caring Draco Malfoy, Despondent Harry, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry has a bad day at work. Draco is patient with him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Tumblr Prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075397
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	He Would Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RuArcher (Coriesocks)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coriesocks/gifts).



> This drabble is based on the prompt: _When One Person's Face Is Scrunched Up, And The Other Person Kisses Their Forehead._

The moment Draco Flooed home he could tell that Harry was upset. There was a mug of cold coffee, long forgotten, in front of him on their table. 

Draco was by his side in moments. His kissed Harry’s scrunched-up forehead and sat down beside him. 

“Care to tell me about it?” Draco asked.

Harry shook his head. “Just another horrendous day,” he said. “You’d think, after Voldemort, people would take _care_ of each other. Treat each other with love.”

Draco took Harry’s hand in his own. He would wait until Harry was ready to talk, however long that might take.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
